Private data is increasingly being communicated between parties using computers and computing devices throughout the world. With this increase in communication of private data, an increase in the need for security has been created. Various cryptographic algorithms have been developed to allow such security to be maintained.
Some cryptographic algorithms generate a key to be used to both encrypt and decrypt private data. There is a need in the art to improve reliability and performance of storage configurations for keys generated by cryptographic algorithms.